


Happening Right Now

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Five things about D that immediately catch Leon's attention.





	Happening Right Now

1\. The first thing Leon always has to notice has a lot, and nothing, to do with D at all. It’s a safety, a preservation instinct, when he takes stock of the atmosphere in that wide, dimly-lit parlour, and he’d like to tell you he can’t read the Count’s moods like the face of his watch, but he can – he has to.

2\. The second thing Leon always notices is certainly not the eyes. They’re not that special, whether they’re glittering in amusement from across the table or narrowed to slits and seething. They’re hardly even beautiful at all.

3\. The third thing Leon always notices is the hands, long, graceful hands, and he’s got a thousand excuses for that one, so don’t you make that face at him. D’s under investigation for everything from drug trafficking to inciting riots; d’you think he’d stop at poisoning a police officer if Leon ever gave him the chance? Yeah, didn’t think so.

4\. The fourth thing Leon always notices is the clothes. They’re always so delicate and beautiful-looking, and they always obviously, in Leon’s opinion, belong on a woman. The fabric wouldn’t drape so lightly across a woman’s chest, wouldn’t swirl so high around a woman’s ankle that it revealed a sliver of pale, smooth flesh. Men have to be more practical about this sort of thing, he thinks, and tries not to stare too long at the butterfly design as it dips slightly into the hollow between D’s thighs.

5\. The fifth thing Leon notices is the low, pleasant voice – usually not so pleasant after it’s repeated itself for the third time and still received no response. When inevitably it rises in volume and pitch, and cups are thrown and names are called, Leon never wonders if D’s as loud as this in bed, never wonders if those shrieks are a similar sort of sound, if those furious huffs of breath are anything like the gasps and moans Leon has wrenched from a dozen other lovers over the years – no, dammit, he never wonders anything like that at all.


End file.
